


Mortal Kombat

by harleyquinnwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Scissoring, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyquinnwrites/pseuds/harleyquinnwrites
Summary: Alex sucks at video games but turns out to be pretty good in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this, so I hope it's okay! Hahaha. I'm just too worn out after writing smut. I can't reread it right now. If you see any dramatic mistakes, please point them out? I'll gladly fix them at a later date. Anyway, enjoy!

“God, you suck,” Maggie teased Alex. She nudged the taller woman playfully in the side with her elbow. It was a typical Saturday night for the couple.  

Maggie laid propped up against Alex. The two sprawled out and intertwined on the couch together. Alex reached over Maggie with her video game controller, trying to gain better traction and control of the game.

“Leave,” Alex laughed, as soon as Maggie hit her character. Again. This reaction made Maggie laugh too, her facial features growing soft with adoration.

Alex squinted at the screen in front of them. All she wanted to do was beat Maggie at Mortal Kombat. Even just once, just to say that she had! So far Maggie had kicked her ass.

“You know, I’m starting to think you only own this game because of the scantily clad women…” Maggie accused, which made Alex snort.

“I always win against Kara!” Alex insisted, the crinkle in her eyebrow area becoming more prominent as she played. Maggie looked away from the game for a minute, looking up at Alex. Her girlfriend was so cute, especially when she was determined.

“That isn’t saying much.” Maggie teased again, placing a kiss on Alex’s cheek. Maggie was still winning and she was barely playing the game.

“How am I losing? You’re not even watching the TV!” Alex pouted. Maggie pushed her lips against Alex’s, kissing the side of her frown.

“You’re trying to distract me!” Alex insisted.

“From what? Losing?” Maggie retorted, another bout of laughter coming on.  

“I’m simply kissing my girlfriend because she’s so damn cute, I didn't think that was a crime.” Maggie defended. Alex smiled warmly. Until Maggie, sucker punched her again. Alex scrunched up her nose, grimacing at Maggie.

“For a lady that carries a gun, you should probably work on your hand-eye coordination.” Maggie chuckled, which made Alex become stone-faced, if only for a brief moment before cracking a smile. Maggie returned the smile, before nipping at Alex's lips again. 

This time Alex was so distracted by Maggie that in that very moment she lost the game. For the tenth time. Of course, if she were being honest with herself, she was heading down that path anyway. Maggie was just really great at video games. She was also really great at finding Alex’s mouth.

“Okay. I need a new game!” Alex insisted, putting her controller down defeated. She continued to pout.

“I’ve got a game…” Maggie bit her lip seductively, a menacing look wiping across her features.

“Please tell me you’re not good at this one too.” Alex crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
“As a matter of fact, I’m _great_ at it.” Maggie grinned, straddling Alex. She reached over to touch Alex’s chin, tipping her girlfriend’s face up so that she could meet pretty lips with her own.

Although not expecting it, Alex was pleasantly surprised by Maggie’s gesture. She reached up to fidget with Maggie’s hair.

“Mmm,” Maggie groaned. “I love the taste of defeat.”

 “Very funny.” Alex rolled her eyes, laughing into the kiss.

 Maggie continued to attack Alex’s mouth with affection, eventually catching Alex’s tongue with her own. The two began a passionate make out session. 

Eventually, Maggie pushed Alex backwards onto her back, her hips grinding against Alex as they continued in their synchronized movement together. Laying on a video game controller, Alex yelped out in pain. It was worse than stepping on a Lego. The two laughed together, as Alex chucked the controller to the floor.

“Nerd.” Maggie teased, kissing her softly.

“Good thing you have a thing for nerds, huh?” Alex giggled.

“I love your laugh,” Maggie admitted, the words hitting her lips as soon as the thought came to her head. A warmth spread over Maggie.

“I love you,” Alex responded. She wasn’t sure whether to feel horrified or relieved. A short terror shot through Alex’s body, though Maggie met Alex with a genuinely touched smile.

“I love you too, Alex. So much. I’ve been wanting to say that to you for three months.” Maggie nodded.   
  
Alex felt free from her terror. Her emotions were high, although now her heart was full.  
  
“What stopped you?” Alex asked curiously, yet not accusatory.

“I didn’t want to scare you.” Maggie nodded.

“You could never scare me.” Alex smiled lopsidedly.

Maggie kissed Alex with a new fire that had never been experienced between the two of them. This elicited a low moan from Alex. Maggie simply nodded her head, reassuring Alex. This encouraged Alex to explore Maggie even more than she already was.

This was definitely not the first time that they had a major make out session on Alex’s couch. The ‘I love you’ exchange, though, that was definitely a first. It was new and exciting, yet so safe and so, so comfortable.

For the first time, Alex felt like doing something more than just making out, though. Like in actuality, not just in theory. Just then she tugged at Maggie’s shirt, asking for permission to remove it. Maggie sat up for a moment, removing her lips from Alex’s.

“Are you sure?” Concerned mixed with hope flickered in Maggie's eyes.

“Surer than I’ve ever been about anything,” Alex told Maggie.

“Me too.” Maggie agreed. In one swift movement, she removed her top, tossing it to the side.

“Wow.” Alex swallowed hard. Maggie chuckled, pushing her body against Alex’s again. Alex kissed Maggie’s collarbone. Then Alex pushed Maggie upward, once more, if only to remove her own shirt quickly.

“Wow.” Maggie mimicked Alex’s reaction, watching Alex intently. The woman under her revealed a black, lacy bra, something Maggie had not expected. Maggie wasn’t sure what she had expected but it wasn’t such a sensual look from Alex. Maggie traced the edge of the bra with her fingertips. 

“God, you’re perfect.” Maggie murmured, kissing Alex’s neck. She stood up in one fluid movement, placing her hand out for Alex. 

“Let’s go to your bedroom,” Maggie whispered. Alex nodded, following Maggie into her sacred bed-space.

Maggie walked Alex backward to the bed, as they kissed, the back of Alex’s knees hitting the bed. They stood there, hands and mouths exploring each other until Maggie helped lower Alex with the push of her pointer finger.

Maggie began to undress for Alex. She stripped down to only her underwear and bra. Alex stared on in wonderment, though feeling quite shy.

“Want to help me take these off?” Maggie asked curiously, straddling Alex again.

“I’m nervous,” Alex admitted without thinking.

“Don’t worry, you’re with me, Alex.” The darker-haired woman grinned.

“We can take it slow,” Maggie assured Alex when her hands seemed to be frozen on Maggie’s hips.“What if I suddenly decide I want to go faster, though?” Alex asked, thinking too hard. She always thought too hard in intimate moments. Such an analytical mind. Maggie grinned understandingly. For someone that wanted to dive right into sex, Alex seemed pretty stuck on one part of it (the holding onto Maggie and not moving part of it). Maggie let out a low chuckle, as the words continued to escape Alex. She grabbed Alex’s hands from her own hips, holding onto them gently.

“You deserve to be romanced, Alex, and that’s what I’m going to do.” Maggie smiled softly, placing a kiss at the center of her hands.

Alex’s face flushed, “Okay.”  
  
Maggie leaned in to kiss Alex again, stroking her cheek gently. 

In a moment of bravery, Alex fidgeted with Maggie’s bra clasp, getting it undone on the first try.

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Maggie quirked an eyebrow, holding onto her bra as the straps fell down her shoulders. 

“No.” Alex bit down on her lower lip, suddenly feeling more confident.

Maggie smiled, tossing the bra to the side, her breasts exposed to Alex. Alex’s tongue poked out of her mouth for a moment, moistening her lips.

“Can I… touch you?” Alex asked, slightly cautious still

“Please.” Maggie all but begged, guiding Alex’s hands to her breasts. 

Alex curled into Maggie’s neck, inhaling her scent deeply as she held onto Maggie. She massaged her breasts gently, exactly how she imagined she would like to be touched there, and Maggie rolled back her head in pleasure. This action gave Alex an incentive and more confidence to try something new. 

As Alex continued to massage Maggie, placing kisses on Maggie’s neck. Her lips moved lower and lower. The unsteadiness of Maggie’s breathing encouraged Alex further.

“Mhmm…” Maggie sighed.

Alex dusted kisses across Maggie’s top half, moving from her neck to her chest. Maggie nodded, as her nipples hardened under Alex’s touch. Alex pinched them, as she placed one last kiss on Maggie’s body. 

Alex removed her hands to look at Maggie’s suddenly perkier tits. Maggie’s nipples were so pert and perfect, standing at attention for Alex. Alex loved that she was able to cause such a reaction in Maggie. She needed more of this. 

Another moment of bravery. Inexperienced Alex snaked her tongue out, licking one of Maggie’s nipples, before fully enveloping it with her mouth.

“Oh god, Alex, _yesssss_ ,” Maggie voiced in ecstasy, encouraging her girlfriend. Alex continued this action with Maggie’s other breast.

 Maggie ground onto Alex hard, the sensation of Alex’s jeans causing friction against Maggie’s very damp undergarments. She moved up and down briefly, which caused Alex to gasp.

“As good as these make your butt look, we need to get these off of you…” Maggie insisted about the pants Alex was wearing, one last motion of grinding on them. Alex nodded, a lump in her throat. An excited, nervous but anticipatorylump.

“Yes.” Alex insisted.

Maggie fiddled with Alex’s zipper, helping Alex slide out of her bottoms. Alex kicked her pants to the floor, her body moving in the opposite direction of the pants to meet Maggie’s hips.

Maggie noticed just how wet Alex was, as her bottom half moved upward. Her underwear soaked.

“Easy,” Maggie grinned. She pushed Alex’s hips downward, pinning Alex’s bottom half to the bed with her own body. Alex’s breath hitched in her throat. Maggie slid out of her panties, her naked body pressed against Alex’s. She kissed Alex sweetly, the agent squirming excitedly under the detective’s touch. 

Maggie slid her hands under Alex who was now fully laid down, as she removed the clasp of Alex’s bra. With some determination she removed the bra too, tossing it to the floor with every other piece of clothing that had ended up there already.

Alex and Maggie’s breasts were now touching, as Maggie left a love mark on Alex’s neck. A moan escaped Alex at the feeling. 

Alex held onto Maggie as Maggie continued to leave love marks all down Alex’s body, paying special attention to the roundness of Alex’s breasts. Alex grabbed Maggie's ass, which caused both of them to groan. 

The pressure in Alex’s stomach continued to build as Maggie continued her travels down Alex’s abdomen. 

“I need you, Maggie.” Alex put simply. 

The need between Alex’s legs had grown urgent. Her sex throbbed in excitement, as Maggie looked up at her from right above the waistband of her underwear. 

Alex played with the hair at the top of Maggie’s head and Maggie nodded in agreement. 

First, she slid Alex’s panties to the side with two fingers. Then Maggie’s index and middle finger stroked the length of Alex’s pussy, feeling between her previously untouched folds. Alex cried out in pleasure, which caused Maggie to grin. Alex slammed her eyes shut, bucking her body into Maggie’s hand wildly.

“Open your eyes,” Maggie ordered, her bossiness entering the bedroom. Alex gulped back any leftover nerves that she had, which were immediately quelled and replaced with one hundred percent obedience to Maggie.

“Of course.” Alex obliged. “Anything…” 

“It’s just that I want _you_ to experience this with all of your senses.” Maggie insisted, moving up towards Alex’s face again. Alex understood that, impressed and turned on by top Maggie. 

Alex opened her legs a little wider, anticipating Maggie’s next action as Maggie explored her labia with roaming fingers. Her other hand held onto Alex as she kissed her again.

Curiosity struck Alex as she ran her fingertips over Maggie’s folds now too. It was Maggie’s turn to moan. Alex stopped out of nervousness, until Maggie guided her fingers back to her folds.

“Right there.” Maggie nodded, moving her hips with Alex’s. Maggie kissed Alex’s lips again, as the two fingered each other.

Maggie circled Alex’s clit with her fingertips, which caused another cry to come out of Alex’s mouth.

“You’re so fucking wet, Alex…” Maggie muttered in an obvious but needed-to-be-stated observation.

“You make me wet.” Alex hummed blissfully into Maggie’s ear. She nipped at it gently.

“I’m glad I have that effect on you.” Maggie grinned. A beat.

“Can I taste you?” Maggie asked.

“I want you to,” Alex replied, a seductive smile graced her lips.

Maggie groaned. She then spent a few moments kissing the pink hickeys she had left behind on Alex, the ones that trailed to the top of Alex’s panties. Once she made it there, she slid the panties off of Alex, kissing and teasing her inner thighs.

“ _Fuck_ …” Alex moved her hips, clamping her legs around Maggie’s head.

Maggie began to caress Alex’s folds with her tongue, eventually zoning in on the sensitive bud that was hidden between them. She lapped Alex up, slowing down once Alex seemed at the edge. She then quickened the pace of her tongue, adding two fingers inside of Alex in addition to her oral magic. She curled her fingers upward, hitting Alex’s spot again and again.

Sooner than later Alex began to quake. She kept her eyes open the entire time, watching Maggie’s head bob up and down with her body, as Maggie’s hand created a perfectly orchestrated song within Alex’s body. Maggie continued to work, making sure not to stop until Alex peaked.

“Oh god, yes, _baby,_ ” Alex moved against Maggie, shaking in pleasure. As Alex came undone, she held onto Maggie’s scalp, pushing her further into her pussy. She was pretty sure if she could become pregnant from Maggie’s tongue and fingers it had just happened.

A shit-eating grin was plastered across Maggie’s face one she was done. She made her way up the length of Alex’s body again, while Alex caught her breath and grinned back at Maggie. 

“What?” Alex questioned, suddenly shy again.

“You called me baby…” Maggie wriggled her eyebrows, pleased with herself. 

“You just made me cum and that’s all you can focus on?” Alex giggled.

“Yeah, I liked it,” Maggie smiled.

“Well, I like you,” Alex spoke in a low voice. “No, no. I _love_ you.”Alex kissed Maggie, tasting herself on Maggie’s lips. It was weird but not bad.

The two cuddled for a few moments, as Alex continued to regulate her breathing, their legs intertwined. Maggie was still very wet and desiring a much needed release too. Their sexes were touching, so Maggie began to rock gently.

“I don’t know how to… do _that_ …” Alex admitted, feeling slightly insecure. Maggie stopped rocking for a moment.

“You don’t have to give head the first time you sleep with a woman, if that’s what you mean.” Maggie assured her, pushing hair out of Alex’s face. “It’s not like a rule or something. I promise, it’s okay…”

“You mean my first time having sex with anyone ever…” Alex admitted, not able to look Maggie in the eyes.

 “Really?” Maggie’s features grew softer than they already had been. She smiled, feeling a bit of sadness for Alex (for having to wait this long to know what sex was all about), which then shifted to a happiness that made her heart soar. She tilted her head so she was at eye-level with Alex.

“I never cared about anyone enough to…”

“I’m glad I was able to give you that experience.” Maggie nodded. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“I haven’t gotten to almost thirty without touching myself.” Alex laughed. “Did I sound like you were hurting me? I’m perfectly fine. I’m great…” Alex nodded. “Here’s the thing, though, now I want to touch you.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Maggie assured Alex, practically moaning in anticipation. 

Alex nodded, knowing that Maggie had to be dying for some sort of interaction.

“I have a silly question first.” Alex began.

“No question you ask me is silly, Alex,” Maggie promised.

“Have you ever scissored a girl?”

Maggie nodded her head, tilting her head sweetly. “Yes. Why is that silly?”

“I just figured maybe it was a myth.” Alex shrugged, flushing a deeper shade of pink than she already was. A beat. 

“Show me?” Alex chewed her bottom lip. Maggie nodded, spreading Alex open slightly, matching their vulva against each other, as she guided Alex onto her belly, ass in the air.

Okay, so just… move with my body…” Maggie groaned, already feeling pleasure from moving her sex against Alex’s. She sat up slightly, Alex’s legs in between her own, as she tugged at Alex’s hair to help guide the motion she wanted Alex to do.

Soon they were fucking like Alex had researched, except it was better than anything she could have dreamt up. Maggie pulled Alex’s head back again and again, rougher with each thrust of her hips forward.

Maggie started to release, which only made both her and Alex fuck even more wildly. Maggie moved against Alex even faster, watching Alex's breast and ass bouncing in the air, which could have gotten Maggie off on their own accord, yet the actual stimulation happening downstairs was enough to make Maggie ride out a long orgasm.

As Maggie shook and groaned, Alex began to shake again too.

Maggie pulled Alex’s head back once more as they rode one another out, planting a messy kiss on Alex’s lips.

Finally, they collapsed in a pile on the bed.

“How was I?” Alex questioned, genuinely worried that she sucked in bed. Maggie smiled.  

“How were you? Amazing. You’re definitely way better at sex than video games. A high-scorer, no doubt.” Maggie joked.

Alex laughed, cuddling into Maggie. She had never felt more at home in her life than she did with Maggie.


End file.
